


Bet your tab

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for Johnlock Trope Challenge "The Bet/Dare" http//johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet your tab

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Characters but I wish I did. Written quickly for a prompt on a tablet, un-beta'd but I hope it is enjoyable for you.

"If I didn't know that was probably for a case I would think Sherlock was genuinely interested in that woman" Lestrade said, smirking into his beer. John rolled his eyes, muttering about how he wasn't sure what Sherlock was up to but he was pretty sure he has never seen him show even the slightest interest in a woman… other than The Woman of course. Even when it came to Irene Adler, John was sure that it hadn't been about anything sexual. "I dont know mate, Sherlock is good at pretending but you don't have to be a good actor to be interested in someone like that. By the looks of it she seems to like what he's telling her," Lestrade pointed as he talked. 

John's confidence in Sherlocks disinterest faltered for a second when he saw how relaxed Sherlock looked while putting on his best flirting face. John felt vindicated and a little disappointed when the girl moved to put her arm around Sherlock and he broke the facade by visibly tensing up. Anyone who didn't know the consulting detective probably wouldn't have noticed but John and Lestrade both caught it as soon as i happened.  
John took it upon himself, slightly out of character and probably partially accountable to the copious amounts of beer he had been consuming, to mention to Lestrade that he was pretty sure Sherlock didn't take to any carnal needs of the flesh. "I think if it was to do with your flesh, he would be pretty interested..." Lestrade probably wouldn't have said it under normal circumstances, but John wasnt the only one drinking above his weight limit tonight. John's face turned red, half anger and half embarrassment, and he managed to sputter "That isn't fair, I have to hear that from everyone else...even the media...and you're supposed to be my friend. You know him. He isn't interested and I. Am. Not. Gay"

Lestrade thought on his words for a moment before speaking, "You don't have to be gay to like one bloke. After everything you two have been through and done for each other I would think you would have both realized it by now. I bet you that if you walked up and put your arms around him the way she did he wouldn't mind a bit. If he pulls away from you I will pay your tab tonight" "Sherlock isn't some joke, Greg, I can't just go and break a barrier in our friendship for a hunch. What if you're right? I can't be like that with him. What if your wrong and he never trusts me again?"  
Lestrade leaned in close to John and said "If I'm wrong I will pay your tab for a month and I will explain what happened to Sherlock. It's an experiment. He likes experiments." Johns drunk brain thought this was a fair deal, and so John found himself walking to his totally male flatmate and wrapping his arms around his waist. Instead of pulling away from him Sherlock leaned into the contact. 

After a few not-as-awkward-as-anticipated moments Sherlock took John by his wrists, walked him over to Lestrade to say a quick goodnight and then he promptly drug John back to the flat. John was prepared for one of his flatmates legendary temper tantrums, instead he was treated to one of the most tentatively sweet kisses he had experienced in his life, followed by a soft baratone whisper. "John, you're going to go to bed and when you are sober we are going to talk about this."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this so I may add a second chapter seperate from the challenge later on. I wanted to be up front about the extra chapter, it would be after this entry is judged so that I am not unfairly altering the deadline.


End file.
